Come Stop Your Crying
by willow84
Summary: It's the final battle but Harry is no where to be found. With Ginny who was the only one who has any idea as to where he went, having only Hermione for support, will she be able to give them enough info. to find Harry? And if they do, will he be alright
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so stop bugging me! I don't own the song either.

A/n: This is my first posted fanfic, so read, review, and be nice.

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright. _

_Just take my hand, hold it tight. _

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

Ginny Weasley awoke with a start, the song still ringing in her ears:

_Cause you'll be in my heart, _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart,_

_from this day on, now and forever more._

The tears that Ginny thought she didn't have forced their way out of her eyes. Why was the world _so_ cruel?

"Gin, you okay?" startled Ginny looked over toward the voice. It was just Hermione.

"Sorry if I scared you." Ginny just nodded.

"What are you doing up, it's..." Looking around quickly Gin spotted the clock. "It's four in the morning?" Hermione smiled, sadly.

"Couldn't sleep," was all she said, but Gin knew.

"Thinking about Harry again, weren't you?"

Hermione laughed softly.

"How'd you guess?" she answered sarcastically. Gin just grinned. She wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"What about you? Have any bad dreams? You gave quite the start there." Hermione asked kindly. When Ginny looked away she knew. "Do you dream about it often?" she asked softly.

Scenes flashed through Ginny's mind. They were of that day two weeks ago, when Harry left her.

_My arms will hold you, _

_Keep you safe and warm._

_The bond between us can't be broken, _

_I will be here don't you cry._

Her tears sprang back to life. They seemed to have no care for the sorrow that they carried. She felt the weight of Hermione's arm on her shoulders, and was grateful for the comfort.

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry. Honestly, I didn't mean to upset you." She paused for a moment then continued," I miss him, too." Ginny glanced over at Hermione. She thought of telling her all that had happened that day, but she really didn't want to unless Hermione asked. Deep in Gin's heart, she really wanted to let it all out, everything: How the world seemed not to care that a 17-year-old boy had just up and disappeared, or the ministry didn't want to get tangled into the mess of picking sides! Nothing fit anymore and no one seemed to care, not one little bit. Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Ginny smiled, she loved Hermione.

"I... was, uh, was wondering if I could tell you what... um," Gin stopped. Her voice was shaking and her tears were threatening to overflow," What happened the night Harry disappeared."

At first, Hermione didn't say anything and Ginny began to wonder if she really didn't want to hear it. Seconds later, Gin had her answer.

"Gin, you haven't told anyone about it. Not even Dumbledore. Why me?" Hermione asked in a timid voice. Ginny nodded sadly. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. Until now. Over the past couple of years, Ginny and Hermione had become close friends. The day Harry vanished, Hermione took Ginny to the Room of Requirement. There they had spent all day talking about nothing. Ginny knew then and there that it wouldn't be Dumbledore or her mother that finally heard the story first, it would be Hermione.

"Because," Gin paused," Because you're closer to me than anyone. You're the sister I've never had. I need you Hermione, so please, listen for a while."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay. IF you're sure." Ginny looked over at her gratefully. "It's a long story," she said in warning. Hermione laughed.

"We've got a long time."


	2. Flash backs and tears

Disclosure: You know the drill. I own nothing.

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was being lazy, not that Ktwesterna is any better. Well, enjoy.

It all started with that stupid Daily Prophet. Everything it reported seemed to aggravate him.

"I hate this Gin." He told me a couple weeks after school started. "I hate thinking of all that deaths are just a show. A show thought up to scare me or something." I tried to help him, but what could I say?

Well, thankfully, the subject didn't come up again for a while. Harry was so different after that. I would see him just staring out the window. As I kept watching him, I knew what he was thinking. It was so frustrating! You know how Harry is! You ask him how he is and it's only 'I'm fine I'm fine. Don't worry about me.'

I knew he wasn't fine, and he could tell me all day not to worry, but it would be like trying to tell my mother not to be as caring as she is! It's impossible! The stupid git.

Anyway, we started going out and he didn't seem all that distant. I thought he had finally come to grips with everything. Harry started to be Harry. Then came the deciding blow.

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said in one of his classes 'those who have the ability to act have the responsibility to act.' That set Harry off in the opposite direction. I think that one statement really got to him. It sealed his fate.

Several days later was the Halloween Hogsmeade trip. Harry and I were going on a date. I noticed he seemed really subdued, like there was a lot on his mind. Well, we were about to go back to school when Harry pulled me aside and down one of the alleys. I had no clue what was going on, until he turned around. There was a look about him that said 'I have work to do.' Before he ever said anything, I knew what he was going to do.

"Gin, I have to go." His voice was soft and gentle. If he had said those some words any other way it wouldn't have hurt so much. Not surprisingly, I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh, Harry." I cried and fell into his arms. He held me close for along time. I didn't, couldn't, let him just walk away like that. He had too, I knew that, but I didn't want to lose him. Finally, I pulled away and looked up into those beautiful emerald green eyes. How could I let this boy just walk away from me and everyone who had ever loved and cared about him?

"Ginny, I don't know when I'll be back. I might not come back. If I don't, will you do me a favor?" Harry asked gently. I didn't want to think about how he might not come back, but I nodded anyway.

"Don't be like Cho. Crying all over the place, being miserable, making everyone feel sorry for you. Your too wonderful of a girl for the wizarding world to lose." I had tears back in my eyes. Harry was being so loving. How could you be loving when your telling your girlfriend you might die!

"I promise." Now it was the hard part. Time for us to part and go our separate ways. Harry gave me a hug and said.

"I'll try and come back." Harry said softly. I looked up at him through my tear filled eyes.

"Promise?" I choked out.

"Promise." With one last hug Harry turned and walked away. Leaving behind a life and a girl with a broken heart.

A/n: Well that's it for now folks. I promise to update sooner. Don't forget to r and r.


End file.
